The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Leucanthemum×superbum and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Shapcott Ruffles’. ‘Shapcott Ruffles’ represents a new Shasta daisy grown for landscape use and for use as a cut flower.
The new cultivar of Leucanthemum arose from an ongoing controlled breeding project by the Inventor in South Molton, Devon, United Kingdom. The new cultivar derived from crosses made in 1998 between unnamed proprietary plants in the Inventor's breeding program. Seeds were pooled from the crosses and the parents are unknown. The Inventor selected ‘Shapcott Ruffles’ as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above crosses in 2001.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division by the Inventor in 2001 in South Molton, Devon, United Kingdom. Asexual propagation by division has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.